


just one more surprise

by kayytx



Series: ficlets from tumblr: ironing man & washing machine [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayytx/pseuds/kayytx
Summary: When Jim transfers back stateside after years of being stationed in Europe, the first thing he does is ask Tony a very important question.





	just one more surprise

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the prompts “Why are you crying?” and “After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you?”
> 
> originally posted on tumblr, but i've made some edits and decided to post it here too.

When Jim receives the notice that his request to transfer to the Edwards base was approved, he doesn’t tell Tony. He calls his mother instead, letting her know that he’ll be back stateside soon, and they can see each other more often now, since flying out to California would be much easier for her than going all the way to Europe.

“Would you like me to be there when you arrive, baby?”

Jim smiles, heart going soft whenever his mom calls him that. “Of course, ma. You know I always want to see you.”

“Then I’ll be there! Have you told Tony yet?”

“Not yet. I wanted to surprise him.” Jim pauses, not sure how to phrase the question he wants to ask his mom. “Hey ma, I actually wanted to ask…”

A squeal comes through the receiver and Jim has to lean away from the phone for a bit to wait for his mom to settle down. He furrows his eyebrows, wincing as he waits a short while for the high frequency noise coming from the phone fades out.

“Ma? Are you–”

“James! You make me so proud, you know that, baby? Don’t worry, I’ll have it with me when you land.”

+++

It’s been almost ten months since the last time Jim and Tony had seen each other. The morning before Jim had left, they’d been in bed, legs tangled together, and talking about their future. They discussed their hopes and dreams, how they both agreed that they couldn’t imagine a life without the other. Tony had kissed him softly and told him, quietly, earnestly, that this was it for him. He planned to be with Jim forever, and Jim assured him the feeling was entirely mutual.

When Jim landed back in Germany sixteen hours later, the first thing he did was file a request to transfer back to the United States. He was done being so far away from Tony. He just wanted to be able to go home, everyday, to the love of his life.

Now, walking up the driveway with a bouquet of flowers and his grandfather’s ring in his pocket, ready to surprise Tony, he waits for the nerves to wash over him, but they don’t. Jim only feels calm, and a mellow sort of excitement, because he knows Tony will say yes, and transferring back to be with him was the right decision.

+++

The flowers are crushed completely when Tony jumps into Jim’s arms after opening the door. He wraps his arms and legs around Jim and they kiss and kiss and kiss, hardly stopping to even take a breath. By the time they pull back from one another, they’ve somehow migrated from the door to the living room couch, and Tony’s face is beautifully flushed. Jim can’t help but lean in for a couple more chaste pecks.

“Surprised?”

Tony smiles, and it’s breathtaking. Jim can’t take his eyes off of him. “God, yes. So surprised. The best surprise.”

“Good. I have one more for you.”

“Oh, honeybear, hate to break it to you but I don’t think anything can top this surprise. You’ve outdone yourself, really, my expectations are too high now, so why don’t you get back up here and kiss me some more instead and–” Tony’s babbling stops when he takes in the sight of Jim bent down on one knee in front of him. “What are you doing?”

Reaching into his pocket, Jim pulls out the little black box and opens it, presenting the Tony with the shiny ring his mother had given him when she picked him up the day before.

“I told you. Just one more surprise,” Jim says, grinning up at Tony. “Ten months ago, after I went back to Germany, I realized that I’m sick of not waking up next to you every morning. I hate being oceans apart from you, and I just want to see you and talk to you without having to schedule out a time weeks in advance.

“So I’ve officially transferred to Edwards, and now I’ll be here in California with you. Always. I mean it. I want to be with you  _always_. And I kinda got the feeling that you’re on the same page as me. So what do you say, Tones? Will you marry me?”

Tony bursts out into tears.

Alarmed, Jim quickly gets up from the floor and joins Tony on the couch. He rubs his back as Tony climbs into his lap, sniffling into his neck.

“Hey, why are you crying?”

“‘m not crying,” Tony denies.

“Sure, Tones.”

“I’m just surprised, is all.” Tony lifts his head up and swipes at his eyes, rubbing the tears away with his sleeves. “I just didn’t expect this, you know? I didn’t think this would happen.”

“After everything we’ve been through, you still don’t think that I love you? That I’d want to spend the rest of my life with you?”

“No, that’s not what I meant. Of course I know you love me. I love you, too, Rhodey.” He leans forward and presses his lips to Jim’s, and it’s a little gross, a little snotty, but it’s okay. Because it’s Tony. “I’m just overwhelmed. You’re telling me you’re going to be here, with me, for the foreseeable future. And that I get to keep you. Forever.”

“You’ve always had me forever,” Jim says. “Now you just get a shiny new accessory to vouch for it. Well, new-ish. It was my grandfather’s, but we can go out and get something completely new if you want.”

Tony thrusts his hand out at Jim and demands, “Yes, I’ll marry you. No, I don’t want another ring. Now put that thing on me and take me to bed.”

Carefully, Jim slides the ring onto Tony’s finger. It fits him perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> the og post on tumblr [here](http://kayytx.tumblr.com/post/183231066077) :)


End file.
